


Final Fissures

by Serrenedy



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Bag guys aren't always 'bad guys', Dark Bubbles, F/F, F/M, First chapter written in 3 days with little sleep because PLOT BUNNIES SHOOK ME DOWN, Him and Mojo are evil vilians but good people, I feel like most of these tags are spoilers, Let's be honest, M/M, Mitch is less 'with' the Greens as much as their fave booty call and bestie, More like-multiple scenes in a trench coat calling themselves a plot, Multi, Normies with powers, Smart Rowdys, Sometimes things aren't what they seem, Weird crossover elements, Wild Ride, You'll see what I mean, do people even read these, not quite a plot, weird pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrenedy/pseuds/Serrenedy
Summary: The Destruction of The Powerpuff girls is something that had been promised by the villains of Townsville. Most of these promises were empty words of bluster, but for three....three had managed to get awfully close before. And now, with the help of a friend and to save far more than they ever knew, a plan has been set in motion to destroy the meddling brats once and for ALL.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Butch/Mitch Mitchelson, Buttercup Utonium/Mitch Michelson/Butch, Dexter (Dexter's Lab)/Blossom Utonium, Mitch Mitchelson/Buttercup Utonium, Princess Morebucks/Dexter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Final Fissures

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is ALL the fault of a WONDERFUL writer called CarriedDreamer. I think it took me three days to get through ‘As Time goes by’ and I’m just staring at ‘The Contract’ so good and ENSNARED! HOLY FUCK ENSARED WAS GOOD! I say this to say that one amazing wonderful perfect writer has PUMMELED me with SO MUCH MUSE for a FANDOM I had FORGOTTEN ABOUT since I watched the original oh, and @LECHEEDOODLES on Instagram. If they weren’t such an ASTOUNDING artist I wouldn’t have looked up the story in the first place, this subpar fic is due to two people so insanely talented that when someone sells their soul for talent the demons come by and skim some off the top. And While I'm praising Awesome AF writers, TeaLovingTooru has an AWESOME cute world they've made and the boys are SO SOFT. Hael hath no Fury is an AMAZEBALLS fic and Beyond this Morning is OMG!!!!!!

Ah the city of Townsville, so glorious and wonderful a city, so fantastic and amazing.And  _ why  _ wouldn’t it be? It was protected by the three kindest, sweetest, toughest, most cherubic angels this world had ever seen, the wonderful trio of pint sized, pleasant, punctual, phenomenal, passionate, professional, peacemaking perfection known to the world simply as,  _ The Power Puff Girls.  _

Unfortunately for the citizens of Townsville, the pretty primadonnas of persuasive punch were also quite fond of patterns. After all, what five year old did _anyone_ know that continued to behave when, without warning their careful schedule was done away with. There were even some adults that objected to such an action. After all, no one made goals to have them rendered impossible, or at least improbable. No one took the time to do a To Do list unless they wanted or needed _to_ _do_ said actions. So in being kind to their half sized heroines, there were a series of voluntary laws in place to keep them, and those they fought, nice and safe. 

The Monster Isle Monsters had long since signed a peace treaty with Townsville, adopting these unofficial laws into the treaty, as well as making a few new rules themselves. After all, they  _ wanted  _ to come and get beat up by the girls! It was a badge of honor. Broken horns, toothless mouths, missing eyes, and jagged scars were practically fashion statements to the monsters of Monster Isle by this point. And it kept people safe. Standard protocol dictated that the monster in question, march to the square to roar and scream a bit, maybe shake a building or two, but more or less cause enough non damaging commotion that the girls would be called and they would get their fight. Pf course that didn't account for rebels of the island, or worse, the ones that sometimes appeared without even _knowledge_ of Monster isle.

It was in the unofficial rules, the best idea was to attack between the hours of three to eight on a school day. More like seven thirty, the fight had to be over at eight so that the girls could start their bedtime routine. After all, no one wanted the girls to miss out on their education. Least of all the leader of the PowerPuffs. Any later and they’d be a bit more violent in an ill fated attempt to get back to bed lest they end up in trouble. If you called Blossom Utonium out of her kindergarten class you had better hope it was right after naptime. She might show  _ mercy _ on you right after nap time. The unfortunate bank robbers that had tried to take advantage of the girls’ class schedule would never walk right again. Though Buttercup had been scolded tremendously for it, the fact remained that the crooks  _ had _ caused her to miss snacktime. So, no causing a commotion during school, it wasn’t worth it. Most people listened to that little nugget of advice, for their own safety after the robbers. In fact, one of said robbers had gifted Buttercup the cosmic brownie she’d missed out on, simply afraid for their own safety when she came by to give the mandated apology. Fridays you could attack a little later, no school the next day. Sunday was considered a school night. The Mondays of long weekends were fine to cause commotion. The girls tended to be a bit more….shall it be said  _ vicious  _ if people were actively hurt during a fight. It was in your best interests to not hurt people. Or if you hurt someone, kill them. The girls had managed to avoid anyone dying on them and if someone did that may end up getting away as they had their mental breakdowns. It would only work once and it would have to be an abject  _ monster  _ to do it. So for now, no killings. Most people of Townsville also knew and could name half the kindergarten class of Pokey Oaks. Some one, some  _ stupid _ person, had tried to kidnap and ransome Princess Morebucks. The girls weren't even the target, her obscenely rich father was. However, she’d screamed and that same stupid person was peeing through a straw for the next five years and had learned that even classmates the girls didn’t like were to be treated with respect. Mitch Michelson was actually on a few walls (not that he knew it) as a ‘ **NEVER CAPTURE** ’ warning. Being the exclusive best friend of the toughest, strongest, and most  _ violent _ fighter would do that for you. Ace wasn’t that stupid. When she’d ripped the door off with a literal  _ roar _ the kid was unbound and sent off with a souvenir leather jacket, two brownies, a couple of juice boxes, a fancy stolen video game, some money and Ace’s own shades. The snacks were shared with his green eyed guard dog. The Gang Greene Gang also laid low for almost a month. Saturdays were  _ strictly _ off limits. The girl's Saturday fight card was  _ full _ . In addition to Saturday being one of the only days where the afternoon belonged to their father, they’d be irritated if you made them fight after 5pm. Any earlier and they were fighting...if you made the girls unavailable for their weekly brawl…….well, it wasn't the  _ girls _ you'd have to deal with.   
  


With the pleasant and playful Puffs on one side, there were  _ others.  _ After all, in a world of balance there was no good without bad, and these boys were as bad as they came. The raucous racket from the rabble as they razed the fair city made all afraid of the ramaging, rude, rancid, recalcitrant trio known as, The Rowdy Ruff boys!

  
Saturday was  _ Rowdy _ day. Without fail, the rapscallions would attack every  _ single _ Saturday. Even in the summer. Even during a  _ blizzard.  _ And  _ that _ had been a fiasco. Kids fighting was bad. They had no regard for anything and broke quite a  _ lot _ by accident and would apologize afterward. They would still continue the fight, often till someone was too hurt to fight so fighting them was ‘boring’ or an adult was called. But the fights between the Puffs and Ruffs were...  _ different.  _ Firstly, take all that fighting and add superpowers to it so that every and any time there was an ‘opps’ instead of a picture falling over as it bumped, it was a building. Add snow for worse visibility and an inability to stop skidding  _ before _ hitting the building and you were talking about a horrific domino effect that would devastate the people were it not for handy dandy ‘super’ insurance. Townsville could never have enough contractors and there was a whole carpentry college. Mostly due to the near clockwork of the Saturday brawls. That being said, all of Townsville knew something was  _ horribly  _ wrong the first time a Saturday went without a brawl. But…..today wasn’t Saturday. No, it wasn't the first of the Saturdays that wasn't, the sign that something in Townsville had changed, was horrifically  _ wrong _ . It was the day before that fateful Saturday. It was Friday. It was an ordinary sunny day in mid-march. And the events that would lead to that horrible spiral of circumstances; the Saturday that wasn't and the long awaited destruction of the Power Puff Girls hadn’t happened _ just _ yet. No, before those events were happening it was a beautiful, clean, calm day, and the girls were following their schedule.

**7:30 am:**

“GIRLS! You don’t want to be late!” The professor called up the stairs. Blossom looked at the time as her sisters slowly rubbed sleep out of their eyes and got dressed. She sniffed the air, then bit back a small snort as she established what happened. The  _ professor  _ had woken up late. He usually woke up an hour before them and would try,  _ inevitably fail but it was the try that mattered _ , to make them something fancy for breakfast before giving up and going with a tried and true method of either pancakes or, if what he was making was supposed to biscuits that he repurposed, cinnamon rolls. No smell but coffee, that meant….. 

  
“Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets!!!!” The man watched indulgently as his daughters zipped around each other. He really should have made sure they started their day with a fully productive breakfast, like….like strawberry crepes or something. But unlike sweet little girls that had to be in bed by ten at the latest to avoid another Parent Teacher conference, grown men were able to stay awake till the wee hours of the morning thinking about ways to make sure his precious daughters were safe. After all, it would soon be  _ Saturday. _ The worst day of the week. He’d made a list of notes in his notebook, but he needed the girls to do most of them. Then again, there was always….. _ no _ , she was banned. The destruction to Little Tokyo had been immense. But on the other hand, she’d give them an edge. …. For about a month until Mojo made his own version for his sons. ….. The girls  _ were _ always able to best Mojo’s bots. A red herring then? Maybe next week or the week after?

“Professor?” He startled out of his thoughts to see breakfast was gone and his oldest was hovering close, demantoid eyes filled with worry. He reached forward to assuage her fears with a gentle ruffling of midnight hair.

“Oh! Sorry sweetie. I just got caught thinking about Dynamo again and I-”   


“YOU PROMISED!” The youngest squealed, cyan trailing her as she made figure eights around his head in worry. “You promised no more Dynamo!!!”   


“DAD” His middle child was scolding him. She’d swear up and down later that she wasn’t scolding him, but she was  _ scolding  _ him. She had that look in her eyes.    


“Yes Blossom” He looked down, chastised. “If” 

“IF!” All three demanded. Buttercup looked pissed that there was even a condition. It was  _ Dynamo  _ that bot was nothing good at all! Blossom matched her sister’s face. Then again, hers was less for the fact that it was Dynamo and more for the fact that anyone, even her own father, would question her authority. Another thing she’d deny later. Bubbles had tears in her eyes, cause Dynamo was dangerous and he could get hurt. Professor Utonium looked at all of them solemnly, then smiled softly.

“ _ If _ ” He started again, “I can get a hug and kiss and you all run off to school” 

“Oh.” Blossom blushed, face matching her fiery hair. She could do that, and in fact did, pushing past Buttercup to get fist hug and kiss. She was joined soon afterward by the bright blue bundle of energy known as Bubbles, hugging around her older sis to turn a simple hug into a _group_ hug. The self proclaimed toughest gave a scoff as she rolled her eyes at the sappiness of it, but floated over to give her father a kiss on the forehead, getting her own hug in as her sisters let go.   
“Off to school you three” He ordered gently, giving them hair ruffles, easy when your kids could float to your hand, hard when you had two hands and three girls all acting like very possessive cats. 

“Bye Daddy! See you after school” And Bubbles got in her kiss on the cheek, then they were all speeding off to get to class. The Professor watched them with a soft smile on his face before he turned his eyes to the newspaper and took a slug of coffee. If he hadn't been so preoccupied he’d have remembered to ask Blossom for the answers to the crossword. Oh well, afterschool. 

**8:00 am:**

“Okay everyone” Miss Keane called as everyone settled down into their nearly assigned seats. She smiled brightly, looking out on the sea of unassuming children. “I had a bit of an  _ interesting _ trip to the store last night. Always wonderful to not only be out of a house for two weeks due to fumigation but also be  _ yelled  _ at by a parent because apparently as an educator it is my  _ duty _ to make sure everyone in class is friends with your child.” Her smile was  _ slightly  _ strained and to her credit she didn’t let her eyes land on a very smug looking Princess. Though strangely, Jeff, Mike and Robin all looked embarrassed. “In that vein, this week we’re swapping seat assignments! You get to talk for an hour to make a new friend! Listen for your name”    


Harry was with Julie. While he didn’t seem put out at all. Julie reached for Susie as they were separated. Julie also seemed to be a bit of a neat freak. She produced a small white cloth from nowhere and started wiping at the table. Such an action seemed to  _ delight  _ the often quiet Harry and he slapped down a dirty palm, causing her to clean that spot too. She didn’t realize what the overjoyed smile meant until he looked at the clean table and picked a  _ different  _ spot to slam his dirty palm. While he continued grinning, she looked like she was gonna faint. Buttercup snorted from her seat across from them. Julie would go  _ crazy  _ before the week was out. 

Mary was with Joey F and they seemed to hit it off, shaking hands and talking about comics. Which comics? It wasn’t that super hearing couldn’t hear, and Blossom was as nosey as ever,  _ trying  _ to overhear but they were switching subjects too fast. Also, she was paired with Floyd, who was nearly hyperventilating being without his twin brother. To be fair, Blossom understood a bit, already missing her sisters, even though they weren't that far away. 

_ Lloyd _ was lucky, he’d been put with Mitch and the other boy had already managed to calm him down by making sure that their desk was directly across from Blossom and Floyd. Getting swapped meant little when you were  _ still  _ with your best friend. 

Bubbles was another lucky one, EXTREMELY so. Her new table partner was Pablo, and they chatted amicably. He was relieved he didn’t have to constantly translate himself in his head before speaking. She was giggling because he was so excited to speak in his native language to someone other than family. No one knew what they were talking about, just that they were both  _ delighted _ . Her sister’s names came up, but so did the names ‘Rosalinda, Julio, Juan, and Carolina, so they may have just been chatting  _ about _ family. 

Mike had been next to Princess, by her face, this wasn’t her plan and while others  _ felt _ guilty it was clear who the actual culprit was. Or at least, who had the most  _ reason _ to be guilty. She pouted, nose in the air that she wasn’t paired with a PowerPuff. He started trying to talk to her about cartoons. After a while she was bored enough with no one paying attention to her pouting to start giving curt answers. Bless his kind heart he was trying to make it work, and it seemed too, cause he caught onto her want to be a superhero and her need to brag to ask her why she didn’t just buy a studio and make a cartoon where she was the  _ only  _ hero and everyone loved her.

Elmer was with Robin, which was,  _ honestly, _ great on both counts. Robin had moved into Townsville  _ after _ what would forever be referred to as ‘The Paste incident’ and so he got to have a clean slate moment with a  _ better _ person than the perpetually nervous Mike or  _ Princess _ , so he was grateful. Robin herself wasn’t sure of a new person. She usually sat with Bubbles at the desk next to Blossom and Mike. But she was just outgoing enough to chip at his shell, plus she was nice.

Buttercup was with Clara, she didn’t know Clara too well, just that she was good friends with her sister Blossom. To be fair, Clara didn’t know very much about Buttercup save that she was Blossom’s sister, a superhero, and friends with Mitch. Through talking they found that…..they….didn’t  _ really  _ have that much in common. Well, aside from liking Blossom.

Hanout and Kristen were paired together. They were going to be her ‘good table’ for the week, the table that  _ wouldn’t _ want to make her scream. To be fair, she deserved a good table with all that was going on in her life. Hanout was always overly helpful and Kristen was a smiling sweetheart.

Kim and Wes were both middle of the line kids. Kim was a  _ slightly  _ bad influence but Wes wasn’t all  _ that _ impressionable so it worked out. 

Jeff with Joey A. They were already friends and Joey moved his stuff rather than force Jeff to have to re-maneuver his wheelchair to the other side of the room. The only downside to that was that Joey was stuck squinting at the board. Cassandra made a mental note to switch them to a front desk as they came in the next day.    
  


Billy was with Susie because the two had a terrible habit of looking at one another when the other _wasn’t_ looking and sighing or giggling. Young love. It was adorable...and she deserved _some_ entertainment for what she was going through. Besides, her sister Margret taught at the high school and she was **_so_** much worse. She saw people with crushes and cast them as romantic leads alongside one another, or ran bets on who would get together and asked her girlfriend to assign group projects certain ways. 

**9:00 am** :

Morning Math. Miss Keane had gone on a  _ small _ tangent consisting of quadratic equations and string theory and black holes? Maybe? Not even Blossom had been able to fully follow it, not for a lack of trying, but the teacher had managed to fill the whole chalkboard and five white boards before getting snapped out of it by Billy pointing out the time. And yes, she’d talked a mile a minute as she did. It was astounding a woman so smart fell over herself with nothing but cutesy nicknames for her boyfriend. Then again, the professor was also super smart and had called her a ‘cheesy quesadilla’ so maybe being in love made you really stupid…..or both of them went stupid with joy that there was someone else that could think at their level.    
  


**10:55am** :

Shapes and colors, a late start due to the overly long math section. They learned about the color green and rectangles. It was supposed to lead to a small lecture on basic color theory that led into a quick English lesson, but they ran out of time. 

**11am** :

“DODGEBALL DAY!!!!!” Mitch’s cheering was surprisingly, even louder than Buttercup, whom he grabbed and latched onto as a partner along with Floyd and Lloyd. All Four of the overly violent kids grabbed the dodgeballs by the entrance as they raced outside. 

“Remember kids! Three Teams of eight _ if _ everyone wants to play. Otherwise I’ll recalculate the math.”    


“I can stay out of it.”    


“Me too!”   


“ _ Please  _ don’t make me go out there.”   


“I don’t have to” 

“I can sit out!” Every dodgeball day, without fail, there were a cacophony of voices begging for exclusion. Jeff was always counted since it was very important for him to get air and feel included. He however, never  _ wanted _ to be included, preferring to stay inside with his comics and his friends rather than get wheeled around to play. The few times he  _ did _ play he was nearly unstoppable.. Mary and Joey A also never wanted to go out and play. And when all of them protested, Kim would also protest in more solidarity, though if even one of them were absent the Vitinamese girl would happily send at least three headshots Mitch’s way. Today another voice entered in, one that while new, wasn’t very surprising. Elmer never seemed to  _ like _ playing dodgeball. And while Miss Keane couldn’t  _ blame  _ him she felt a little sad that he’d joined what she had internally dubbed, ‘the insiders’. Five. she bit her lip. It just had to be  _ five _ that called out. Maybe Bubbles would be the team with one extra, the nicest kids that never wanted to play or pay attention were on her team, they could use the extra.    


“MISS KEANE!” She blinked and looked down at…..

“Yes Princess?” She asked, keeping her expression pleasant for her most  _ un _ pleasant student.    


“I  **_DEMAND_ ** the right to go inside and color today! I’ve got a new plan to show those  _ Power puffs _ why  **_I_ ** am SO amazing!” Cassandra blinked. On the one hand, that sounded ominous. On the other, it fixed the number issue, and any kid that wanted to stay in was more than allowed to, AND for the sake of her sanity it was best to give the permanently petulant primadonna what she wanted, if not the illusion you were going out of your way for her.    


“Well, I know a few people will miss you during dodgeball” Miss aiming for her. “But if you insist dear, you can stay inside and color. I’ll just recount, just for you”  _ The  _ Princess gave her a dazzling smile and practically skipped back inside. Oh good, she’d be less shrill today. There was  _ some  _ deity looking out for overworked Kindergarten teachers. “ _ Six  _ people to a team!” Miss Kene called out, and Joey F. was pulled into Mitch’s along with Harry Pitts. The group known as ‘watch them’   
  
Bubbles, Robin, Mike, Pablo, Billy and Susie were all together and that group was internally named ‘going to get distracted and forget to play.’ Mike, Bubbles and Pablo had already made a little huddle to talk about butterflies, though Robin seemed to want to play, grabbing a ball and standing her ground...all alone since Billy was trying to work up the courage to give Suisie a flower. How cute! Robin was going to get  **_slaughtered_ ** out there. 

Julie was the group leader, or was it Clara? Or Blossom? It was always difficult when the class leaders were all together. Luckily Hanout, Kristen, and Wes were pretty passive so each leader had one person they could control and there were no resource arguments going on over who should listen to who. Clara and Wes, Blossom and Hanout, Julie and Kristen. Wonderful and easy. 

With that, they started to play and play  **HARD** knowing that they only had forty five minutes to raise hell before they were back inside. The girls were getting better with their control, not a single broken window that they had to fix before they went back. Bubbles’ team won.    
  
Robin was the first one out, Clara and Blossom had Hannout and Wes out for proper blood. Julie was a bit distracted and wanted to be NOWHERE near Harry so she was an easy target for Mitch and with her out, Clara and Blossom were giving Kristen conflicting orders which caused her to get knocked out. Mitch’s team was set for victory when a twin, Floyd or Lloyd tossed the ball too hard and missed Wes, instead crushing the little bouquet Billy had made and causing him to burst into tears. Such tears triggered ‘hardcore’ Bubbles and,  _ well  _ Dodgeball was over pretty quickly after that. 

Miss Keane called them back for snack; turkey sandwiches, sugar cookies, a granola bar and apple juice. Her ‘Insiders’ plus Princess had done a great job setting up for everyone.  _ Surprisingly  _ when she was allowed to be a leader and order everyone else around Princess was pretty efficient. She  _ still  _ wasn’t being made class leader. Arguing with Princess was better than arguing with Blossom. Princess didn’t make her doubt her college degree. 

**12 noon:**

Recess was for them to get out all of their rambunctious energy. Snack was so that they weren’t  _ hungry _ , next was the ever fun activity of wrangling them like they were cattle into a circle so that she could tell them a story. Today was the non copyrighted ‘Little Hot Air Balloon with just enough confidence to accomplish their given task’ Two pages in everyone from Mitch’s team was starting to droop. Six pages in Bubble’s team was getting lost. Blossom, Clara, Princess and the ‘Insiders’ were the only ones awake at the end of the story and they all helped to get everyone settled for their half hour nap. 

  
**1:00 pm** :

She’d set out the Arts and crafts stuff while everyone was still sleeping. Construction paper, glue, magazines and scissors. She paid special attention to Elmer, Mitch, Floyd, Lloyd, Buttercup and Princess. In  _ one _ case, it was to make sure there were no more incidents with his favorite food group. She’d put the Glue on Robin’s side of the table, noting that he was oddly shy about eating it, only doing it when he felt no one was watching. He’d have to ask Robin and  _ then  _ avoid her inquisitive gaze. The others…..she didn’t trust as far as she could throw not to start something.

“Alright kids, please take the next hour to make a collage of your favorite things! I’ve got a large selection of magazines to choose from. I want you to have FUN while you identify objects that symbolize importance to you!”

The BEST time of the day in the opinions of most of the children. Arts and Crafts. Their classes were on a rotation, Math and English verses Science and History. After nap was either arts and crafts or music. That way, anyone that didn’t relish the idea of absolutely _pummeling_ someone during recess, loved the last period creative time. Even opposites like Mitch Michelson and Bubbles Utonium could agree on loving creative time....even though the former absolutely _relished_ the only time he was torment his classmates without getting in trouble for it. 

**2:00 pm:**

“Okay children time to clean up!” As always, there were three volunteers that managed it for everyone. Their teacher giggled gently at the sight of pastel streaks darting about the room and fixing up everything. Of course, it took less than a minute for everything to get all cleaned up with her ‘special helpers’. The girls all got their ‘special helper of the day’ stickers before being sent home. They didn’t race home anymore. Just a brisk walk or floating or shooting off, but no more racing. They didn’t want to vanish again. If Him alone could cause untold damage to Townsville, they didn’t want to  _ know _ what he’d do with the boys.    
  
“WAIT GUYS!” The three skidded to a halt as Robin called for them. “Can we walk home together? My dad called Miss Keane to tell her he wouldn’t be able to come until 4 but I knew the way home. His car was making a weird noise this morning, that’s probably what it is. And if we walk home together we can play for a lil bit….right? Or you have important things to do?” 

“Not right now” Blossom smiled. “Attacks usually start after 3:pm. That’s when the police change the guard force, and…..most of them go home. They don’t need to be out when we’re around to stop the criminals, so the city saves money with lighter afternoon shifts.” As a kindergartener she didn’t understand the... _ implications  _ of the city using them to supplement a budget. But that was okay. 

“SQUEEEE!!!!” Bubbles hugged their brunette neighbor. “I feel we  _ never _ get to talk! Which is bad cause we go to school together and live right next door” The blonde pouted. 

“I _know_! Why’d we need to get new seats we could have just stayed coloring together.” Robin whined. “OH! But I haven’t gotten the chance to tell you, my dad bought me a guitar and singing lessons.”   
  
“WHOA!” All three girls gave her their full attention, Blossom even floating above the others as Bubbles and Buttercup had taken her right and left side respectively. A little fact about Robin. Her father, though he loved her, couldn’t dedicate a lot of time to her. And with her best friends constantly saving the city, she was alone an awful lot. A therapist came to her home on Tuesdays, but she was still a kid, and her chest puffed out slightly at the validation of impressing her super best friends.   
  
“I wish I had a singing teacher.” Buttercup sighed. “My voice is all scratchy and gravely and it sounds really bad for a girl.” And with three gasps the attention was on her. Unlike Robin, Buttercup got plenty of attention from the press, her sisters, and the professor. And while most of it was negative it wasn’t actively giving her a _complex_ , so she continued to pout about her voice.

“Nuh uhh!” Bubbles protested. “You sound so pretty and grown up. You’re probably gonna have such a nice voice when you get big. You’re gonna star in detective movies like-Of all the dames in all the dive bars in the world she had to walk into mine.” The girls all giggled, save Buttercup, whom scoffed.    
  
“Nah, I’m too tough ta be one of those soft voiced ‘my poor husband died and I’m the one that killed him' type. I’m gonna be the BIG crime boss! The one like-Hahahaa, you all fell into my trap. Such a shame Miss Bond, I was having so much fun watching my compa...um….”   
  
“You mean she was a double agent this whole time!” Blossom saved her floundering sister that had forgotten the word 'compatriot’ “Robin how could you! Bubbles, did you know about this!!!” There was another splattering of snickers. 

“Awwe, I don’t _wanna_ be the turncoat.” Robin said. She wasn’t going to ruin the fun, though, even saddled with a part she didn’t want. Already she was tossing back her hair and trying to seem as evil as possible. Luckily, she had awesome friends.   
  
“You FOOL! You’ve turned away your _LAST HOPE_ ” Bubbles wasn’t doing ‘intimidating’ very well, trying to get words out through her near constant giggles. “Robin wasn’t the dangerous one. _Who_ Blossom, who was the only one that could have switched the codes. Hahahaha” Bubbles’ attempt at wicked laughter sounded more like a candy coated nice witch attempting the same thing, like Ginda the good terribly pretending to be Maleficent. Blossom was a trouper, clutching at her heart all the same.   
  
“Bubbles NNNOOOOO!!!!” Blossom fell to her knees, fake tears in her eyes. “Robin, I need you. The forces of evil have _corrupted_ my sweet sister!” Buttercup reached up and Bubbles zipped over so she could high five the brunette. “She disabled my gadgets. I should _never_ have betrayed you!!!!” Robin giggled. 

“FORCES OF EVIL THE LONG HAIR SQUAD WILL DEFEAT YOU!!!”Robin screamed dramatically as she backed over to Blossom’s side and made a shaky attempt to recreate what she’d seen on an old Kung Fu movie she….wasn’t supposed to have been watching. “HI-YA!” Her right leg went up as she leaned back on her left, flailing her arms wildly, though she  _ did _ manage to keep her actual hands straight as if going to chop someone. Blossom held her up through her stunt. 

As it so happened in the world of children, the kindergartners fell away from real world issues and tumbled headfirst into the world of imagination, chasing each other around in the world of spies and intrigue. The girls kept their steps light and made sure there were no powers involved so that their friend could keep up. Whenever a  _ laser lipstick  _ was used the affected party fell to the ground arm over their head as they’d been ‘shot’. When Robin used a ‘grappling hook’ one of the girls would volunteer to take her up in the air a few feet.    
  


**3:00 pm**

Was it a little bit later than they were used to coming home? Yes, yes it was. They’d spent extra time playing with Robin on the way home. What’s more, they hadn't seen the signal in the sky, so they felt less bad about the hotline. Super Hearing hadn’t caught onto the frequency as they approached their block either so double good news!!!! The four ‘super spies’ were laughing as their game came to its inevitable yet unfortunate end.   
  
“This was SO MUCH FUN!!!” Robin giggled. “Are you guys _sure_ you have to go? The hotline’s not ringing is it?” Bubbles, with the best hearing, pulled her face tight in concentration as she listened for the frequency.   
  


“We still have to do our homework,” Blossom pointed out. “Maybe tomorrow afternoon if the Professor doesn't have anything planned. Or if his plan gets rained out. WE spend every Saturday afternoon bonding.” Robin nodded seriously, then tilted her head.    


“What about Saturday  _ Morning _ ? We can all watch cartoons together!” Before the words were even fully out of her mouth she knew it wasn’t going to happen by the fear that flashed across the faces of her best friends. 

“Our Saturday Morning Fight card’s kinda  _ full _ ” Buttercup said. Blossom looked annoyed and Bubbles was pouting. “I think they watch Cartoons too, but we still have to be ready. Sometimes it’s noon, other times it’s right at nine when they get up. The Rowdy Ruff boys  _ always _ attack Saturday Mornings, we have to be ready. Or they’ll destroy Townsville.” Robin nodded sadly at the explanation, but took it.    


  
“Girls!” Bubbles perked up, not that she needed too. Buttercup and Blossom both turned their heads to the house as they heard the Hotline in their room start going off.    


  
“I’ll take your bookbags” Robin smiled. “Go save the day!” And like a good friend, she took the three bookbags and waved her friends goodbye as they shot off into the sky. It was a well known ‘secret’ that the Professor often forgot to lock the door. It was understandable, he lived with the best home security system  _ ever _ …….plus, he rarely left the house when the girls weren't there to defend it and if they were all going out,  _ Blossom _ was usually the one to remember to lock it, so he didn’t have to remember. She checked the door to find that it was open as she’d thought and sprinted in to just drop off the backpacks. 

_ **Final Fissures-Ordinary Day-Final Fissures** _

  
  


“Okay girls, ‘batting practice’ like we practiced!” The five year old yelled,  _ mitts _ on her hips and long red hair billowing dramatically in the wind. “Let’s hurry up and beat that monster” And a mitt was pointed to the monster in question. It roared again, standing tall and firm even as the three little girls floated in front of it. 

  
“Uggghhh, do we  _ have _ to use that one?” The Brunette pouted with a flip of her bob. “It doesn’t give me the chance to actually  _ fight _ .” The red-head sighed angrily.    


“Look Buttercup, we went  _ over _ this. Enough experiments proved that we’re  _ all  _ capable of preforming energy attacks, and since Butch is the best at them it stands to reason you’ll be the best too. You  _ know  _ those jerky boys are going to try and attack us tomorrow. We need all the practice with  **_their_ ** attacks that we can manage to mitigate damages. It’s just like Fire Breath. Brick’s the best at it cause he  _ uses _ it the most. And we still don’t know what their special attacks actually are, just their specialties. We can’t stay a step  _ behind  _ them. Townsville suffers if we do.”

“But Blossom, we’re miles ahead on thinking.” The blonde giggled. “Silly boys. They’re all brute force.” Buttercup growled, causing the blonde to backtrack. “Not that there’s anything  _ wrong  _ with pure brute force?” She floated backwards worriedly as her sister approached….only to catch her and give her a noogie, both girls giggling. 

  
“GIRLS STAY FOCUSED!” Blossom yelled at the two, cutting their fun short. “We’re gonna have to deal with them tomorrow. Do you _want_ to get beaten into the ground until they get bored and wander off?“ Both girls shuddered at that….then they were knocked by a spiked tail, one that only sent them a few feet before they managed to rebound  
  
“Bubbles, you okay?” Buttercup asked, as the blonde had been in the middle and so hit by an actual spike rather than just the shockwave.   
  
“I’m fine. Are we practicing batting practice, or just hurrying to try and catch puppet pals?” The monster was pretty standard. Standard as in routine, _NOT_ standard as in, for a monster. By the long lashes and lipstick they were probably dealing with a woman. Granted, neither of those were real indications, but Blossom had used a female pronoun and hadn’t been corrected, so either a woman or uncaring. The _non_ standard part was the look. Twenty feet tall, green, heavily platted all over, and, most importantly, a tail just as long as she was tall, topped with long, sharp, and slightly _curved_ ice blue spikes.  


“Batting Practice.” Blossom responded to Buttercup’s scowl and Bubbles’ ‘drat it’ motion. Surprisingly her mitt produced a snapping sound even without fingers. “I’ll be bait. Bubbles, up to bat!” Buttercup groaned but aqquised, body glowing green as she produced a much smaller version of the shield her counterpart used. It was barely big enough to cover her whole body, feet being left out of the equation and a bit bulbous around her head. She still curled up into a flimsy ball. As she did so Blossom flew up and started buzzing around the monster, eye blasting it so that it was properly distracted while her sisters got ready. Bubbles used a favorite of her own ‘other half’ focusing her lightning into the rough shape of….well, she was  _ trying  _ for a baseball bat. It looked a bit more like a cricket bat, flat as if squashed and littered with holes. Still, Blossom flew in a delicate arch around the monster, blasting all the way so that as the creature turned she got a FACE FULL of Puff. Buttercup flying past the flailing spiked tail and into her flat nose. While not breaking all of her teeth, the collision did cause her to stumble back a bit before redoubling her efforts, platted arms flailing to keep her balance. Once her feet found purchase once more she roared, tail full of spikes flying towards Buttercup. The brunette seemed to allow herself to be hit, but it was less an allowance and more she was trying to work on her sonic scream to strengthen it and….it didn’t work. She hit the ground and caused a crater, but she was up and rubbing her head in no time at all.    


“BUTTERCUP!” And that was Bubbles, getting angry. The sky had turned a stormy grey as they’d arrived and  _ now _ it had decided to break, a torrential downpour out of nowhere. So Bubbles was upset at the fight taking her away from Robin and Puppet Pals, and most importantly, had gotten her hair wet. She’d just DONE IT YESTERDAY.    


“I’m okay!” The green clad puff was already flying back into the fray, but the blonde was already angrily producing a sonic screech that had the monster covering her ears. 

The battle hadn’t taken all that long in the grandest scheme of things. An hour or two a routine battle, in a routine day in a routine life. The routine was called to a  _ grinding  _ halt. The day had started sunny and bright and overwhelmingly  _ good,  _ the night was rainy and miserable and overwhelming…

  
  


**_6:00 pm_ **

Mojo Jojo pulled open the door, salmon eyes narrowing at the woman standing on the top step of his observatory. He glared up at her, noticing that she was soaked to the skin from the thundering rain that had been pouring since the early afternoon. 

“What? What could you  _ possibly _ ask of me, Mojo Jojo the resident of this home which you have knocked the door of to signal that I am to come to the door because you are wanting something at Six o clock on the dot on a Friday. Every resident of Townsville knows that I, Mojo Jojo took the time to create the Rowdy Ruff boys as my own creations to destroy the heroes known as Power Puff girls and that I, Mojo Jojo must spend this afternoon, that is the Friday before they inevitably fight and hopefully destroy their hated enemies the PowerPuff girls with the Rowdy Ruff Boys, the creations I have in fact manufac-”   
  
“So you  _ are _ Mojo Jojo.” The chimpanzee blinked as the woman with a clipboard cut him off. She seemed both sad and angry, mostly angry...a little bored too. Both sad and angry were common reactions to seeing him, though not at once. Never bored. They were  _ very _ different reactions to have at the same time in reference to him,  _ especially  _ since he, to his knowledge, hadn’t done anything today to even cause her to be on his doorstep. The woman took a deep breath. “It’s a fucking  _ monkey _ ? _ ”  _ a huff. “I shouldn’t even  _ bother _ but you’re on the list so we have to ask you if you would be willing to be temporary guardian. Please just sign so I can get rid of these kids and go  _ home. _ ” The simian blinked  _ Temporary Guardian.  _ His eyes lowered. He was so used to looking up, after all,  _ most  _ people were taller than him. But as he looked down he could see the problem. 

They were also soaked to the skin. They had bags with them, color coded like everything else about them. Bubbles was clinging to Octi like he’d somehow be able to chase away the nightmare her life had become. Buttercup was holding fast to both her bag and a blanket the color of faded grass. The look of frustrated despair on her face was a familiar sight, just usually not on  _ her  _ face when she saw it. And Blossom….Mojo sighed as he looked at the redhead in the center. She was a rock, stern and solid and eyes glassy with tears she wouldn’t let go of until her sisters were safe. Mojo turned his head back towards the main area of the Observatory. Children were naturally nosy. And it just so happened that  _ his  _ children had super hearing, all three were standing there and failing to convince anyone that they weren’t listening intently.For fuck’s sake Brick was holding a book  _ upside down _ .    
  
“Boomer. Retrieve your ‘Mother’ and then set up the training room.” And there was only a quickly fading streak of cobalt where the blonde had once been. Brick Go get twenty dollars out of my wallet and head to the market. Tomorrow’s regular, no need for it. Also…whatever you feel is appropriate” His redhead nodded, then was gone in a flash, flying off. “Butch”   
  
“On it pops” And the green was gone as well. Everyone seemed to think that Brick or Boomer was the most thoughtful. And while it was true that Brick was the best at long term planning and Boomer could come up with  _ anything  _ on the spot, it was his oldest that was the best at reading and responding to a room. It was what made him so good at manipulating situations into what he wanted-usually a fight. 

Mojo wordlessly reached up, snatching the clipboard from the woman. She sneered down at him. Coupled with her comment about him being a monkey and the fact that she didn’t automatically know who he was, this was an out of towner, someone that shouldn’t be trusted with the PowerPuff girls for even a moment, let alone however long she had them to get to the bottom of the list. Cassandra Keene, Sarah Bellum, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Eugine Utuniam had to be called before him. This was serious. He was only even on the list because he had the  _ capacity  _ to watch the girls, not that they would obey him. Hell, the Townsville Correctional facility was the only option after him, and he wasn’t letting them spend however long Johnathan was out of commission in three separate cells with the people they’d placed in the jail. He was really going to have to speak to Oliver Morebucks about adding his name as another level of protection. Or rather, coaxing Princess into thinking it was something worth pouting to her daddy about. 

The temperature drastically fell behind him, causing an involuntary shiver. A red miasma slowly swirling out into existence, a deep feeling of foreboding and _wrong_ accompanied its formation. A figure seemed to walk out from the center, but that wasn’t quite possible. The fog abruptly dissipated, leaving a large lobster man pouting as he stood where it once was. The red skinned entity had a raised brow, ready to demand why he’d been summoned from, judging by the fact that his ever present boa was replaced by a towel, a relaxing soak. Before Him could open his mouth to ask what was going on, the bored woman started speaking.   
  
“We don’t know how long it might take. There was an exp-”   
  
“ ** _SHUT UP!!!!!!_** ” Him _hissed_ in his monstrous voice, eyes glowing venomous green and needle sharp teeth flashing. The woman, who up until that point had a professional and almost _clinical_ detachment, jumped back, slipping in the rain. It was a testament to how out of it the girls were that they didn’t notice her fall until she landed on her ass two steps down. Buttercup flinched at the sound but made no motion to help her, though she started to look around for the danger. Blossom blinked, but Bubbles had no reaction whatsoever, tears still streaming down her face. Mojo flinched only slightly at his demonic co parent, though it was lucky for the woman that Him was around to intimidate. Mojo himself wanted to blast her in the face with a laser gun. “ _Commere Girls”_ Him cooed in his pleasant voice reaching his claws out to gently guide the girls inside, away from the conversation. Mojo _kept_ his attention on the other man. Him had _more_ power in his own dimension, but he didn’t mind expending the effort needed for this. He just wouldn’t be doing any _big_ spells for the next week or two as he stripped the girls of their powers. He gave a barely noticeable nod as he walked away with the girls. Upon seeing the nod Mojo closed the heavy steel door, just in case, before he looked at the woman, still sprawled along the stairs. 

“Are you somehow new to town? That you do not know of those three girls known as the PowerPuff Girls?” Though Mojo’s voice was angry, it was also quick. “The Powerpuff girls created to keep safe the city of Townsville from forces of evil such as me-Mojo Jojo and my family consisting of the RowdyRuff Boys, that is boys _created_ by me, Mojo Jojo for the express purpose of destroying the PowerPuff Girls whom you have just delivered into the claws of my Co-parent and also very villainous entity known simply as Him!” The woman blinked a few times before giving an annoyed huff.   
  
“I’m from Citiesville. I just _work_ here and I wasn’t even supposed to have this case. I happened to be the only social worker at the hospital since my relief was running late. I was _assured_ it’d be nice and easy and the whole _LIST_ would want those girls. But someone’s house is out of commission, the mayor's aide is on vacation, I’m NOT driving into that forest to find a ‘Fuzzy’ thing let alone Minisota where their uncle is. It’s a temporary Guardianship. It stops being my problem when I find someone to take them for a few days. We don’t know how long you’ll be saddled with them, but the only other place is the jail so you have 24 hours to figure out if you can’t take them. There was an experiment that went wrong. The neighbor called it in and packed bags for the girls.” He _froze_. Bedside manner was atrocious. He should’ve _pegged_ Citiesville for the abject horrifying nature of her.   
  
“Is the Professor going to be okay?” Mojo asked, surprisingly short. The woman from Citisville shrugged.   
  
“He was found pretty quickly. There’s some sort of acidic dust spreading through the house. They needed hazmat suits to go in and he’s got blisters and bruises, but the call came from inside and that little girl had to jump out the window to get away. He should be _fine._ Eventually. I think.” She shrugged with another sigh. “Can I get my Paperwork back? I’m far more interested in my bed then whatever leprosy the mad science major did that managed to make his kids lose their ears.” Mojo narrowed his eyes as he handed the clipboard back, but he slapped on a calm smile.   
  
“I understand. Bed is very important” He spoke slowly and sweetly, over enunciating every syllable that passed through his lips. Do you by any chance have a business card miss?” She gave another put out sigh, but rummaged in her purse for one. She had her own fake smile as she handed it to him. He hummed, looking at the name. ‘ _Chasity Jones_ ’. Mojo nodded at Chasity’s card before his smile dipped into a furious scowl. “I **_DEMAND_** a case worker from Townsville to be in contact with the girls! Also, your bedside manner is terrible when dealing with children, specifically ones that have gone through extreme and extensive tragedy such as the one the PowerPuff girls have gone through. I will be writing a **_very_** strongly worded letter Miss Jones detailing the cruelties and cold nature that is to say the _opposite_ of kind and warm-the thing you should be when simply doing your job, the _description_ of which is to help young children in need of care during the worst times of their life! And know that I _MOJO JOJO_ will not cease in my letter writing until the grievous oversight of _YOU_ miss Jones, being employed in Townsville, is rectified, that is to say you are fired for the actions you have preformed tonight which while they were not against the written law of your work were VERY much against the implied laws of kindness owed to three five year olds known as the PowerPuff girls!” She blinked a few more times confused, while he snorted in anger, turning to knock on his own door. The blonde boy from earlier opened the door before the man was done knocking and he stormed into his…... _home?_ _  
  
_

“You should get out of the rain” Chastity’s eyes locked onto a sweet smile and cobalt eyes…..then the ball of sparkling electricity he now held. At the horror in her eyes, his smirk widened. “ _ Leave _ . Before my arm gets tired and I  _ toss _ .” Chastity suddenly remembered that the reason she had to get home was so that she didn’t get stuck in the endless traffic of the night crew cleaning up the bridge…..the bride that had been destroyed by……  _ shit.  _ She turned on her heel and sprinted as quickly as she could.    
  
“You know she needs to stay alive long enough to file that right?” Boomer pouted and let the energy fizzle out as he glared at his brother. Brick had taken the shortest  _ possible _ trip, probably jetting to Farmville where he could grab the stuff off the vine rather than having to deal with the shelves and stock people and  _ lines _ . But he must have stopped at a corner store for the ‘extra’ he’d gotten. The two maintained eye contact as they floated up and through the ‘Rowdy hole’ Mojo had put in. 

_ **Final Fissures-Ordinary Day-Final Fissures** _  
  


“ _ There there now Ladies. It won’t be so bad. It’ll be  _ just _ like home. Blossom I have a library here. And Bubbles, we’re right next to the woods. You can run out and speak to all your friends. Buttercup there’s a full training room. You can keep in shape.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ As much as he was trying the girls were mostly unresponsive. Bubbles was whining and blubbering and crying and He’d caught the word ‘accident’ a few times. Blossom was still staring firmly ahead. Any acknowledgement that she didn’t have full control of the situation and she’d shatter like a porcelain doll. Buttercup was stroking that blanket of hers like it had all the answers and she just had to rub them out. 

  
He’d felt a disturbance earlier. He  _ could  _ still feel them, though it was harder lately. The girls themselves registered as a disturbance. But there was something else…..something old…..but made new. Something that didn’t belong.The time period matched up that the disturbance was what had caused the accident. But  _ what the fuck  _ **_was_ ** _ it? And WHY? _


End file.
